telling the fans
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: how will jack and mark tell theer fans septiplier is reel?
1. we need 2 tell them

mark had just finished recording a vid and walked owt ov the studio he saw jack laying on the couch watching a moovy jack looked at mark win he herd him close the studio door "hay bae" mark sed jack laffed slitly he allys thot it wus funny win mark wood call him bae "hi" jack replyed "watcha doin?" mark sed as he wocked over and sat on the edg ov the couch "just watching a moovy" jack smiled at mark mark put his legs on the couch then layed bak resting his hed on jacks chest "i luv u" mark sed "i luv u 2" jack blushed and started 2 play with marks slitly faded red hair after a wile jack rapped his arms a rownd mark and fell a sleep

jack woke up and stretched he looked a rownd and saw mark in the kitchen makeing brekfestd jack got up frum the couch and wocked in 2 the kitchen "finelly ur a wake!" mark sed kissing him on the cheek jack blushed "yaaaaaa..." he sed yawning "wat r u makeing?" jack asked "pancakes~" mark replyed with a smile "kool" jack sed mark then slid a pancake off the pan and on 2 a plate that all redy had 2 pancakes on it he then put butter and serup on it then gave it 2 jack "heer u go fuk face" he sed smileing "thanks dum ass" jack wint over 2 the tabell and sat down and started eeting mark qwicly made 3 mor pancakes 4 him self then wint and sat with jack "...so mark..." jack sed "...ya?" mark qwestend "..win r we going 2 tell them?" jack asked "i dont kno...im pritty sher moste ov them all redy kno" mark sed "y do u say that?" jack asked "well i meen we all redy acted rly gay tors eech uther then u broke up with ur girlfrend and we mooved in 2 gether 4 sum un known reeson..." mark eksplaned "...thats troo" jack sed "but ur rite we shood still tell them" mark sed "we shood tell them 2 day!" jack sed "wat?! no not 2 day!" mark sed "come on it wood b so eesy...i can just open up twitter and tipe it up 'me and mark r da-" jack wus cut off by mark "OMG NO WE R NOT TELLING THEM OVER GOD DAM TWITTER" mark yelled reeching over the tabell trying 2 grave jacks fone "and y not?" jack asked mark sied "...i dont wunt 2 just randumly say we r dateing and thats it...i wunt 2 sit down and tock 2 them a bowt it and a bowt y i luv u so mush..." mark sed "...o..." jack blushed "so do u wunt 2 go make a video a bowt it rite now jack? b cus if u wut 2 we can" mark sed looking at jack "ya" jack replyed "ok" mark sed thay bothe got up frum the tabell and wint in 2 the studio

~2 b continood~


	2. filming the video

mark started fidelling with the camera and lites and stuff geting them redy 2 record jack graved a chair that wus off in the corner ov the room he mooved it next 2 marks chair and sat down after mark had got every thing set up he sat down as well "so...um how r we going 2 go a bowt this?" mark asked "...we shood just tell them we hav a anowsmint 2 make then tock a bowt r relationship a lil bit" jack sed smileing and blushing slitly mark took a deep breth as he hit the butten on the camera and started recording "hay guys" mark b gan jack wus a bowt 2 do his ushawell intro then rememberd this wus a mor seryus video and he probelly shoodent "hi guys" he sed "so...we hav a anowsmint 2 make..." mark sed "sum thing we hav bin keeping frum u guys 4 a wile now..." jack sed it wint silent 4 a moment as jack and mark looked at eech uther and smiled b4 looking bak 2 the camera "WER DATEING!" thay bothe sed at the same time doing sort ov jazz hands trying theer best 2 still keep the video sum wat seryus after a few secents ov jazz hands thay wint bak 2 bing seryus "a lot ov u hav all redy gessed this but...i meen its not like we wer hideing it that well" mark sed laffing slitly "yep...so septiplier is now reel i supose" jack sed laffing a lil as well "yaaaaa...but dispite the fact moste ov u kinde ov knoo 4 sher we wer dateing we thot it wood b best 2 still make it offishell and make a video" mark sed rapping his arm a rownd jack makeing him blush "so nuthing is rly going 2 change that mush...in videos enee ways..." jack sed "eksept 4 win we make videos 2 gether...those mite b a lil different..." mark sed looking in 2 jacks blue eyes jack blushed a lot and looked down at the floow smileing "do u wunt 2 end it theer?" mark asked jack lifted his hed bak up "ya that shood b good" jack sed mark sed bye and got up and hit the stop butten jack took a deep breth it felt good 2 get that off his chest "all rite ill edit it later then poste it" mark sed "ok!" jack replyed "can i hav the studio 4 a bit? i still need 2 record sum things" jack sed "ya sher just a secent" mark sed as he clicked on stuff and hit sum buttens "all rite studios all urs" mark terned a rownd a bowt 2 make his way owt ov the room win jack sudenly gave him a luving hug "...thank u mark..." jack sed mark reterned the hug after a few secents jack broke the hug thay wer bothe blushing a lil "i um shood record" jack sed "o um...ya" mark sed as he akshooly left the room shuting the door b hind him jack wus recording and editing 4 a bowt 3 owers he finelly came bak owt win he wus dun mark wus siting in a chair looking at his fone jack wint over and sat on the arm rest ov the chair mark looked up at jack then down at jacks ass that wus up a genstd his arm cus ov how he wus sitting he then looked bak up at jack hoo wus trying 2 hold bak his laffter "wat?...do u hav a problem with this?" jack asked still trying not 2 laff mark blinked a few time "no...not rly" mark sed jack bersted owt laffing and so did mark as he nujed jack off ov the arm rest after a wile the 2 finelly stoped laffing "so win r u going 2 edit that video?" jack asked "wat vide- ooooo i dont kno i mite get started in a few minits sens ur dun now" mark sed

mark had just finished editing the video ov him and jack anowsing that theer dateing "BAE!" mark yelled frum the studio jack open the door "wat?" jack asked "im finished editing the video..." he sed "all rite...so r we uplodeing it 2 bothe r chanells?" jack asked raseing a eyebrow "i gess so" mark sed "all rite" jack sed mark wus a bowt 2 hit uplode but froze "...wats the matter?" jack asked mark dident say enee thing 4 a secent "im just not sher a bowt this..." he sed "wat do u meen? r u worryed we r going 2 lose a lot ov subs...?" jack asked "no its not that i dont care if thay r leeving just cus ov that...im just nervus i gess..." mark sed jack wint over 2 mark and leened 4 word rapping his arms a rownd him as thay bothe looked at the uplode butten mark put his hand bak on the mows and huverd over the uplode butten he sied...and pressed it "...well no going bak now" mark sed thay bothe smiled as thay watched it uplode jack leened in closer 2 marks eer "im prowd ov u" jack wisperd mark blushed "thanks~" he replyed

~2 b continood~


	3. the live streem

it had bin a bowt a week sens jack and mark had made the anowsmint thay bothe lost qwite a few subs but thay dident mind but enee ways 2 day thay wer going 2 b doing a liv streem 2 gether so lets just skip past all the boring seting up ov the live streem and get strate 2 things (if u kno wat i meen)

the live streem just started mark and jack wer playing this game 4 the 1st time so it took them a secent 2 figyer owt how it werked after a few minits ov streeming mark looked over 2 the chat and started ansering sum qwestens moste ov them wer a bowt theer relationship witch wus 2 b ekspekted thay played the game 4 a wile b4 jack took a brake frum it 4 a secent 2 reed the chat a bit wile mark wus still playing ppl qwicly started spaming the chat win thay reelized jack wus reeding it all so the chat wus now full ov ppl telling jack 2 kiss mark jacks face terned red 'i probelly shoodent...but i do kinde ov wunt 2...' jack thot 2 him self it dident seem like the spam in the chat wus going 2 stop enee time soon 'fuk it...' jack thot 2 him self a gen b4 he terned and leened 4 word graving marks sholders and terning mark tors him then locking lips makeing them bothe blush a lot the chat wint insane ov cors mark rapped his arms a rownd jacks wast pulling him in closer the chat wus conpleetly losing theer crap now after a wile jack broke the kissing he terned his hed 2 look at the chat he blushed with imbaresmint win he reelized wat he had dun he knoo that NO1 wus going 2 let eether ov them liv this down 4 a long time jack qwicly sat bak in his chair and mark coffed not rly knoing wat 2 say jack knoow he kinde ov messed up...but it wus werth it jack and mark got bak 2 playing the game the streem wus pritty awkwerd 4 a bit but advenchooly it wus bak 2 normell and the 2 started makeing jokes and bing funny as ushawell the streem lasted 4 a bowt 2 mor owers but it started drawing 2 a end the chat had calmed down and it wus geting late mark and jack sed theer good byes and ended the streem mark yawned and stretched "im going 2 bed" mark sed as he stood up frum the chair pushing it 2 the side slitely he opened the door "c u theer" jack sed with a wink mark stoped in the door way and terned a rownd "sownds grate" he sed as he shot jack a sexy look b4 leeving the room

THE END


End file.
